<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lead us not into temptation by aurembiaux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714766">Lead us not into temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux'>aurembiaux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A thousand strands braided together [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Early Middle Age's Vibes, Flirting, If that can be considered a tag, M/M, Monks in Lust, Ori is a monk, Pagans and Christians, Temptation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurembiaux/pseuds/aurembiaux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori had been sent by his monastery to teach the Word of God to these pagans, and he would try to accomplish that mission. Still, the chieftain's nephews made it so, so very difficult, and sin was always ready to tempt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo/Thorin (mentioned), Fíli/Kíli/Ori (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A thousand strands braided together [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lead us not into temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/gifts">katajainen</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright then,” Ori said. “Let’s now open the Gospel of John, chapter four.”</p><p>He wasn’t particularly surprised when he was met with a chorus of grumbles.</p><p>“Your religion is very boring, Ori,” Kíli complained.</p><p>“Brother Ori,” the monk automatically corrected. “And really, Kíli, that remark was very rude.”</p><p>“He is right, though.” Fíli leaned back on his chair and smiled at him, playful and charming as ever. “Come on, Ori. We like it well enough when you talk about maths or languages -just stick to that.”</p><p>“Brother Ori,” he insisted.</p><p>“I really don’t think of you as a brother, you know,” the other man said with a smirk, which made Kíli laugh while Ori felt himself reddening. The boys loved to tease him.</p><p>“In any case, I have been sent here to teach you about the word of God, as much as to teach you letters and numbers, and so will I.”</p><p>“But we don’t care about that,” Kíli grumbled, even as he opened the Bible the monk had brought for them. They were naughty boys, but their uncle had them well taught when it came to obedience, that much was true. It was Ori who often failed to embody a figure of authority. “Really, Uncle Thorin only allows your monastery to send us someone to teach us about your religion because of politics; he doesn’t want to cross them. But we are not going to convert.”</p><p>Didn’t he know. He had been warned in the monastery about the stubbornness of these pagans, but all the warnings in the world wouldn’t have been enough to do them justice. Thorin Oakenshield and his family kept to their gods, and the rest of the tribe would follow their lead. Still, he was a man with a mission.</p><p>“Not if you don’t learn about his Word, certainly,” he firmly replied. “Chapter four.”</p><p>“It is not the first time we are taught about that Christ of yours, you know,” Fíli said. “The monastery sent us another teacher before. It is not as if it were news to us.”</p><p>“So I have heard.” Aye, he had heard about it, but not enough, which made him very curious. He had noticed there was a marked silence in the monastery around that mysterious predecessor of him, and while he knew he was now among the pagans, he had never met him. That wasn’t really a surprise, though; only spoke with the boys, when he came to teach them, and hadn’t met anyone else except for Oakenshield. “What happened to him?”</p><p>“Oh, only good things. He now warms our uncle’s bed,” Kíli said, accompanying his words with a flirting wink. Ori felt himself fluster again. Could that be true? Had one of his brothers succumbed to sin with the pagan’s leader? In some ways, it seemed inconceivable, and yet in others he had to admit he could picture it all too well. “He has kept on teaching us during these last months, you know. Now that you are here, though, he thought it wouldn’t be respectful to intervene any longer, which is why you haven’t seen him yet.” He smiled, devious and lustful. “That, and our uncle keeps him busy, of course.”</p><p>Busy. The concept that word seemed to imply tempted the monk; it was all too easy to envision someone like him kissing Oakenshield, touching his huge body, being taken by the pagan leader and surrendering to the pleasure unknown to monks and that other men seemed to find so enticing. Aye, too easy, and too dangerous a path of though.</p><p>“I see.” Ori cleared his throat and decided not to let them know how affected he was; they would only use it against him. Curiosity killed the cat, really. He wondered if his predecessor fall into sin had begun with curiosity as well; it was common enough, or so he had heard, and it reminded him he should stay on guard. The Devil was always ready to strike. “Well, I hope he was a more effective teacher in other areas, since he doesn’t seem a great example of the Christian virtue of chastity.”</p><p>“He did try to teach us that as well, but I am afraid we weren’t very good students.” Fíli smiled at him at him again, dark and tempting like sin itself. “I bet he has also learned a lot these passed months, though. Don’t you want to learn as well? There’s some stuff they don’t talk about in your monasteries, and we can be very good teachers, if the lesson is interesting.”</p><p>“Gospel of John, chapter four,” Ori repeated, and pointedly decided to ignore that offer, or the way in which heat pooled in his groin when he heard those words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think the film desing of Ori was clearly inspired in a medieval monk, and wanted to explore that. When I added Fíli and Kíli to the mix, though... my thoughts strayed.</p><p>(Once again, I can only ask you to be patient with any mistake I might make, since English is not my own language, nor of my betas. I hope you liked the fanfic all the same).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>